Her smile (Jeff the killer fanfic)
by Owlthekiller
Summary: Atilla can be considered your average girl. The only thing is that she has never stepped foot outside of her home for the past two and a half years... When her computer breaks down she is forced to go into the outside world to buy a new one. But, on her trip to the store she makes a deadly encounter that will change her life forever... Rated T for violence and gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at my blank screen, my hands trembling. _Oh god… Please no!_ I thought panickedly. The worst thing could have possibly happened. My computer crashed… Well, this was the worst thing to happen to me; a shut in who has never left home for two and a half years straight.

I drew in a long breath of air and then slowly exhaled as I clicked around for a moment. I then reached for the tower and pressed the glowing green button hesitantly. The screen then shut off and the computer made its usual array of pretty sounds, or music if you wanna call it, that told you it was shutting down. I could almost feel myself tear up. This was truly the worst thing could happen to me.

My entire life is on that computer. If it dies on me, everything will be lost. Well, maybe I needed a new computer anyways? This one is pretty out dated, I could get one of those small laptops I see on the TV all the time. Those things were pretty neat. It's decided. I'm going to buy a new laptop!

But, I can't order one, my computer is dead… I would have to go _outside_ to get a new computer. I was already dreading the thought of the sun on my unnaturally pasty skin and the wind blowing my hair in all kinds of weird directions. I have to be _social_. The word gave me chills.

I stood up from my desk and walked to my dresser. I grabbed out an old hoody that had a hole in the pocket and then I put on some actual pants instead of the pajama shorts I was wearing. I tied up my unruly, brown hair in loose bun and quickly put on some mascara. I probably wouldn't see anyone I knew, mostly because my friends are on the internet and half way across the world, but I still wanted to look at least kind of nice…

I walked down the stairs and then towards the front door. My hand shakely reached towards the knob and weakly grasped it. Was I prepared for this? Hell no. But if I wanted to survive, I needed to go get that I started to turn the knob, I heard someone call my name. "Atilla?" It was my mother. I gladly let go of the knob and turned to face her.

"Yeah mom?" I replied. "Are you going out?" She asked with a smile, probably thinking that I'm done being a shut in and was going to actually get a life, when in fact, I was only getting something to drive me farther from getting a life.

I nod as a reply to her question. "Good for you! That makes me glad!" She chirped, smiling wider. I gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, I'll be back soon." I said. "Okay, have fun!" She said, turning and leaving. I then returned to my previous task; opening the door.

The knob turned all the way and I gently began to pull it open. Immediately, I had the shield my eyes from the violent rays of the sun. I groaned unhappily and, taking a deep breath, took my first step outside in two and a half years. _This is worse than I remember… _I thought glumly. I took another step, then another, until I was at the end of the drive way.

I began walking down the side walk, watching my feet as I went along to avoid the burning ball of light that hung in the sky. I pulled out my smart phone and typed in the directions to the nearest electronics store. Thankfully there was one only a few blocks away and I got there pretty fast, too.

I walked through the door once it opened for me and was surprised at the amount of people in the store. Seeing all these people my my stomach churn and made me feel sick. Part of why I became a shut in was because I was so awkward and uncomfortable around people. It was like I couldn't function properly and my brain would just shut down. I gulped and began to walk through the store.

This is when it occurred to me that I had never been in this store and actually had not even the slightest clue where anything would be. I cautiously approached one of the workers and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, I had expected to see one of those stereotypical nerdy guys but instead was greeted with total eye candy.

"Hey, can I help you?" He said in deep voice. My body froze up and my mouth could hardly move. "C-Can you… Direct m-me to the com-computers..? Please?" I mumbled weakly. The guy smiled and nodded. "Sure, follow me." He said, gesturing for me to come with as he walked.

_That was so pathetic! I just embarrassed myself in front of a total babe! That was absolutely horrid… _I cried, mentally. For several minutes I silently scolded myself for being such a loser in front of a cute guy…

"Here we are." He said in a happy tone. I was looking at an entire section filled with computers and laptops and other such things. I felt like crying. This was heaven for me.

"Thanks.." I utter meekly as the guy left me. I oogled at all the fancy, new computers and such, searching for the one that would suit me perfectly. Once I did, I grabbed the box and checked the price. "$495 for this?!" I whined. I wasn't sure if I'd have enough on my credit card and I began to worry.

After about twenty minutes, I walked out of the store with a slightly less expensive computer and a large grin on my face. I was headed home and nearly there when I bumped into something, or, someone…

"Oof..!" I groaned, landing on my behind. The box had slipped from my hands and was leaned against a fence. I looked up and saw some guy dusting himself off. He was tall and looked thin but fit. Under his hood I could see his long and dark, almost black, hair that was covering his face like a mask.

I glared as I stood up. "Hey, look where you're going!" I snapped, picking up my computer. He suddenly looked over at me and shot me the most terrifying look I had ever seen, causing me to drop the box again. He then quickly walked away.

I only saw a small portion of his face but he was extremely pale and had cold, ominous blue eyes… _Who the hell was that? _I asked myself. _Whoever he was, I hope I don't cross his path again…_

(A/N) Hi people, this is my first story on here and I hope you like it! Just a few notes, the main character is female, her name is Atilla, she is a character of mine and is around the age of 17. I just wasn't sure if I made some of that clear... I'm nervous and I would like it of you left a review, please! Thank you so much! 3


	2. Chapter 2

I just watched as he walked, taking long, slow steps. _What a creep_… I thought. I picked myself up off the ground and sighed, dusting myself off. I went over and picked up my computer. "Hopefully it's not broken.." I murmur.

I looked back one last time, seeing the guy turn a corner and then he was out of sight… Off in the distance, not too far off, I could hear sirens and they were drawing near. Then I saw the police cars. Three to be exact. They were heading in the direction the man walked in. They flew by, making my hair wave around a bit. I shrugged and began walking again.

The walk home was successful. I didn't bump into anyone, step in anything, get attacked by anything, etc… That doesn't mean it won't happen next time I go out… _So, I guess that means I won't be going again!_ I smile to myself.

My mother greeted me from the kitchen. I gave her a short wave and then headed to my room, eager to hook up my new computer and use it. Upon entering my room, I noticed it was hot, so I opened the window, letting the wind flow in and cool off my stuffy room.

I sat down at my desk and go to work. I plugged it in, giving it a few minutes to charge a little, then turned it on. I quickly set up the wi-fi and established all my favorite sites on the home page and so on and so forth… I downloaded Steam, iTunes, my art programs and everything else I had on my other computer. It was a shame I couldn't get back all the documents and things I had on the other one though...

For about four hours, I scrolled on tumblr, facebook, and listened to youtube, you know, the things I normally would do. I had my T.V. on, set on the news channel. They were talking about some guy on a killing spree. They're talking about a new murder he committed, saying they also have a new bit of information on him.

"**The**** suspect is said to have long dark hair, light skin, tall, average build. He is in this Vancouver area. It is suggested that everybody keeps their doors and windows shut and…**" _Wait what. Long, dark hair? Pale..?! Holy shit I bumped into a serial killer today!_ My heart was racing._ I yelled at him! Oh god, is he gonna come after me?!_ Then it occurred to me. _If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it earlier._

I let out a long sigh of relief, clutching my beating heart. Deciding that I had heard enough today, I shut off my T.V. I got up from my desk and quickly changed into my pajamas. I then turned off my light, went over to my bed, and passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around my room. It was still dark so it must still be late. There was a slight draft in my rooms, giving me chills, knowing it was my window. I sat up slowly and noticed something. I couldn't tell what it was, but something was off.

Deciding it was nothing, I stood up and went to close my window. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, though. As I closed the window, I gave my room a weary glance. _What's that..?_ I thought, looking toward farthest corner. I squinted my eyes when suddenly something rushed toward me, thrusting me against the wall. A hand was over my mouth, keeping me from screaming.

The moonlight revealed who the attacker was. He had ghostly pale skin, a horrible smile, bloodshot eyes, filled to the brim with insanity. His hair was no longer in his face, showing me the face of a true monster.

I was frozen in fear, staring into his empty eyes. _This is it. This where it ends._ I think sadly, feeling my eyes begin to water. I could feel something poking into my side, under my shirt; it was sharp and cold. A tear then fell down my cheek, sliding onto his hand, in which he quickly drew back, grunting. He looked at me, then his hand, then back to me. "What… Why is water coming from your eyes..?" He questioned. The mans voice was raspy and deep.

I couldn't answer. My mouth wouldn't move, nothing would. He grew angry, his hand suddenly wrapping around my throat. "Are you fucking deaf? Answer me!" He whisper-shouted. More tears slid down my cheeks as I whimpered helplessly. My mouth opened but shut again… _C'mon Atilla, just say something! Anything!_ I begged myself internally.

"Tears…" I muttered weakly. His hand tightened around my neck. "What?" "Tears.. It's called crying." I tell him, looking into his eyes. He gave me a confused stare, furrowing his brow. His hand let go of my neck as he began backing away toward my window. I just watched as he climbed onto the ledge, giving me one last look before jumping out.

My heart was racing as I just stood there. There was no way to describe the amount of relief, fear and confusion I was feeling right now. I just sunk to the floor, sitting against the wall.

_I almost just died… Why am not calling the police? Or screaming? Or getting my parents? Why am I just sitting here..? _


End file.
